creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Problemlöserin
Vorläufer: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Die_perfekte_Frau Ihre Haare waren rot von dem Blut, dass sie verklebte. Wie poetisch, dachte sie, als sich Regen in dem Loch in ihrer Stirn sammelte. Das Gewitter hatte begonnen, als der Kampf begonnen hatte, und nun, als alles vorbei war, ließ der Regen nach. Ein Blitz zuckte und spiegelte sich in der Klinge, ein Donner schmetterte sie in ihren Körper. Poetisch, dachte sie. Wahrhaft poetisch. Prolog: Gewalt ist eine Lösung Hanna schwieg, wie sie es häufig tat, und blickte stur geradeaus. In ihrem Kopf ging sie die Zeit ab: Zweiundzwanzig Uhr dreißig, fünfzehn Sekunden. Sechzehn Sekunden. Siebzehn Sekunden. Achtzehn… Sie hob die linke Hand vor ihre Augen und kontrollierte anhand ihrer Armbanduhr, ob sie richtig lag. Sie lag richtig. Das bedeutete, dass ihr Ziel sich verspätete. Nicht gut. Pläne sind am besten, wenn sie eingehalten werden können. Zweiundzwanzig Uhr zweiunddreißig. Zwei nicht eingeplante Minuten, in denen sie gesehen werden konnte. Später nicht identifiziert werden konnte. Noch drei Minuten und sie würde den Plan abbrechen und um eine Woche nach hinten verschieben müssen. Zweiundzwanzig Uhr Vierunddreißig. Der Mann, auf den sie wartete, trat in ihr Blickfeld und machte sich daran, die Haustür aufzuschließen. Hanna lächelte zufrieden, aber kühl, vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass sich außer ihr und ihm niemand auf der Straße befand und lief dann zu dem Mann: „Hey, Yo… Ich meine, entschuldigen Sie bitte?“ Der Mann drehte sich um, die Tür schon einen Spalt geöffnet, und sah eine junge Frau mit einer den winterlichen Temperaturen entsprechenden Mütze, unter der kurze, knallrot gefärbte Haare hindurchschienen, auf sich zukommen. Sie trug eine Winterjacke, diese allerdings offen, sodass der Blick auf ein viel zu enges Top gelenkt wurde. Zusammen mit der engen Jeans wirkte sie wie ein etwas zu freizügiger Teenager auf dem Weg zu einer Party… oder davon weg. In ihrem Mundwinkel hing eine Zigarette, mit der sie nun wippte: „Ham’se ma‘ Feuer?“ Sie gab sich definitiv Mühe, so lässig zu klingen wie möglich und erweckte bewusst den Eindruck, in einer RTL-Nachmittagssendung besser aufgehoben zu sein als in der Schule. Der Mann zog ein Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche und lächelte: „Bist du denn überhaupt alt genug dafür?“ Das Mädchen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schob dabei wie zufällig die Jacke noch ein wenig beiseite: „Bin alt genug für n ganzen Haufen an Sachen.“, nuschelte sie grinsend und lehnte sich vor, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Zigarette anzuzünden und zeitgleich in ihren Ausschnitt gaffen zu können. Als er die Flamme aufblitzen ließ, stieß sie die linke Hand schräg nach oben und schlug ihm das Feuerzeug aus der Hand, von wo aus es direkt gegen seine Stirn knallte und einen kleinen Brandfleck hinterließ. Völlig verdattert gab der Kerl nicht mal einen Ton von sich, und als das Mädchen ihn mit wiederholten Tritten in die Genitalien in seine Wohnung trieb, war er dazu schon nicht mehr in der Lage. Hanna blickte sich einmal nach links um, einmal nach rechts und wusste, dass sie niemand gesehen hatte. Dann trat sie in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Aufwachen.“ Hannas Stimme war kalt und emotionslos. Sie schlug dem Mann ins Gesicht und wiederholte: „Aufwachen. Jetzt.“ Er blinzelte und versuchte, seine Orientierung wiederzuerlangen. Als Hanna sah, dass er wach war, holte sie aus und schlug ein weiteres Mal ins Gesicht: „Du bist geknebelt, gefesselt und nackt. Mehr musst du nicht wissen. Hör auf, dich auf deine Umgebung zu konzentrieren und konzentriere dich auf mich.“ Ihren Worten zum Trotz blickte er sich panisch um. Er war in der Tat nackt und mit Händen und Füßen an die Pfosten seines Bettes gefesselt. Hanna schnippte vor seinem Gesicht hin und her und sprach in derselben monotonen Stimme weiter: „Augen auf mich, oder ich steche sie aus. Du brauchst sie ohnehin nie wieder. Sieh mich an.“ Die Angst vor der Verstümmelung tat ihr Werk – den Rest des Satzes hatte der Mann kaum mitgekriegt – und stellte Hanna somit zufrieden: „Ich lüge dich nicht an. Du wirst heute sterben, in wenigen Minuten. In diesem Bett. Ich werde es sein, die dir das Leben nimmt. Das ist unabänderlich, aber du kannst beeinflussen, wie du stirbst.“ Sie richtete sich von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, und lehnte sich vor, um ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre waren braun, seine grün: „Entweder steche ich dir ein Messer in den Hals und du verblutest in wenigen Minuten. Es tut ein wenig weh, dir wird kalt, dann bist du tot. Oder ich gebe dir eine Viagra und schneide dir die Genitalien ab. Durch die Blutanregung wirst du ähnlich schnell verbluten, aber es wird deutlich, deutlich schmerzhafter. Das kann ich dir versichern.“ Sie setzte sich wieder: „Ich mache das hier nicht zum ersten Mal, und ich weiß, was du getan hast. Erwarte keine Gnade.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück und zog die trockene Heizungsluft ein: „Willst du was sagen, bevor ich dich töte?“ Der Mann nickte wild und gab ein Grummeln von sich, das von dem Klebeband auf seinem Mund aufgehalten wurde. Hanna lehnte sich vor und zog es ab, um sich direkt den panischen Worten eines verängstigten Mannes ausgesetzt zu sehen. Er flehte, bettelte, bot ihr Geld an. Hanna hörte nicht zu. Es war ihr egal. Sie wusste, wer… was er war. Er würde sterben, unweigerlich: „Halt den Mund.“, sagte sie schließlich. Der Mann bettelte weiter und Hanna trat ihm in die Seite: „Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne. Halt den Mund, mach ihn zu, damit ich das Klebeband wieder draufpacken kann.“ Der Mann reagierte wie erwartet, indem er plötzlich laut nach Hilfe schrie. Hanna schloss eine Hand um seine Kehle und brachte ihn zum Schweigen, während sie mit der anderen das Klebeband wieder aufzog: „Ich sehe, du willst die schmerzhafte Variante. Das habe ich erwartet. Tiere wie du, ohne Wert… Ihr könnt nicht mal clever sterben. Abschaum.“ Sie griff nach etwas, das sich außerhalb seines Blickfeldes befand, und hielt ihm schließlich eine gezackte Klinge vor die Augen: „Hiermit werden üblicherweise Fische ausgeweidet. Die Widerhaken sorgen dafür, dass man die Organe herausreißen kann, ohne sie aber tatsächlich zu penetrieren. Dadurch würde der Fisch ungenießbar werden. Da du schon ungenießbar bist, muss ich mir da keine Sorgen machen. Ich frage mich, ob ich mit diesem Messer die Hoden aus dir rausziehen kann wie die Eingeweide eines Fisches.“ Unbeeindruckt vom panischen Wimmern des Mannes, der für sie nicht mehr war als ein schmutziges Objekt, legte sie die Klinge an seinen Hoden an und schnitt einen schmalen, aber langen Schnitt hinein. Ihr Messer war scharf, darum konnte sie direkt ins Innere eindringen und die eigentlichen Hoden mit den Widerhaken greifen. Zuerst nur einen, den sie mit einem heftigen Ruck herausriss… oder es zumindest versuchte. Einige Fleischfetzen spritzten herum, der Hoden war definitiv teilweise im Raum verteilt, aber zum anderen Teil noch in seinem Körper. Der Mann hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, was Hanna bemerkte, aber nicht interessierte. Bei dem Zweiten war sie vorsichtiger, langsamer und somit erfolgreicher. Die Sauerei war gewaltig, was Hanna ebenso egal war. Der Mann, das erkannte sie, würde so bald nicht wieder aufwachen. Schade eigentlich. Sie legte das Messer an seinem rechten Auge an und stieß es bis zum Anschlag hinein, drehte die Klinge ein paar Mal hin und her und zog es dann wieder heraus. Der ehemalige Mann war definitiv tot. Dreiundzwanzig Uhr siebzehn, siebenundvierzig Sekunden. Hanna verbrachte zwei Stunden damit, ihre Spuren zu beseitigen. Sie tat das nicht zum ersten Mal, und ihr unterlief kein Fehler. Kapitel Eins: Danke An einem Montag saß Hanna in der Schule und blickte auf die Uhr. Sieben Uhr dreiundvierzig. Punktgenau. In fünfzehn Minuten würde die Schulglocke ertönen, in siebzehn Minuten der Unterricht anfangen, in durchschnittlich fünfundzwanzig Minuten die Lehrkraft auftauchen. Hanna sah auf, als sich jemand neben ihr niederließ. Es war ein Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse, siebzehn wie sie selbst und aschfahl. Hanna wusste, was sie durchgemacht hatte und fand, dass sie dafür noch relativ gut aussah. „Hey.“ Das Mädchen – Hanna erinnerte sich daran, dass sie sich gegenseitig nie vorgestellt hatten – hatte eine trockene, schwache Stimme, in der ein Funken Traurigkeit mitschwang. Hanna nickte ihr zu: „Hey.“, murmelte sie und starrte ihr ausdruckslos in die Augen. Sie sollte den nächsten Schritt machen. Sie zögerte anderthalb Minuten: „Hast du… hast du es gemacht?“ Hanna nickte: „Vorgestern. Hab es kastriert. Schmerzhaft. Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen.“ Das Mädchen nickte und ließ eine Träne auf seiner linken Wange herunterrinnen und sackte leicht in sich zusammen. Hanna war der Moment spürbar unangenehm, weshalb sie sich einfach wegdrehte und murmelte: „Bedank dich nicht bei mir. Für so etwas dankt man nicht… Aber gern geschehen.“ Ungewöhnlich für sie benahm sie sich, als sie zwar aufstand, um wegzugehen, dem Mädchen aber sanft die Schulter tätschelte. Dann griff sie ihre Tasche und eilte in Richtung der Treppe, um sich zu einer kleinen Gruppe ihrer Klassenkameraden zu gesellen, die normalerweise vor dem Raum wartete. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber als sie den linken Fuß auf die unterste Stufe setzte, meinte sie ein erleichtertes „Danke“ zu hören. „Hanna.“ Markus‘ Stimme brannte in ihren Ohren wie Zunder, vor allem, weil er unnatürlich fröhlich wirkte: „Du siehst ja mal wieder aus, als sei dein Goldhamster gestorben. Was ist passiert?“ Hanna lehnte sich an die Wand ihm gegenüber und blickte sich kurz um. Nur eine Handvoll Klassenkameraden waren bereits da und verfolgten die Situation mit mäßigem Interesse. Hanna wusste, dass ihre ausdruckslose Art oft für Spott sorgte, ebenso wie sie wusste, dass niemand aus der Klasse sie ernsthaft nerven wollte. Alles nur Spiel und Spaß, wie das Ausweiden von Fischen. „Ich hatte nie einen Goldhamster.“, erwiderte sie trocken: „Werde auch nie einen haben. Haustiere sind unlogisch und nervig.“ Sie kratzte sich an der Stirn: „Wieso bist du schon wieder so gut drauf? Drogen genommen?“ Die Umstehenden kicherten und Markus zog eine Grimasse: „Oh nein, sie hat mich durchschaut. Hanna, ist dir jemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass ein Mensch durch mehr glücklich werden kann als durch den Genuss von bewusstseinserweiternden Stoffen?“ Sie nickte: „Der Gedanke kam, ich hab ihm zugewunken, als er vorbeilief. Hab ihn seitdem nicht wiedergesehen.“ Markus schüttelte den Kopf: „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du unfassbar eindimensional bist? Also, emotional betrachtet.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wieso? Läuft da gerade dieses Gerücht um?“ Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und befand diese Unterhaltung für eine Fehlentscheidung. Sie hatte einfach kein Talent im Reden. Markus wollte das offenbar nicht so ganz auf sich sitzen lassen, denn er stieß sich von der Wand ab und lehnte sich genau in ihrem Blickfeld wieder an die Gegenüberliegende: „Weißt du, irgendwie erinnerst du mich manchmal an meine Schwester. Die ist auch immer so... stumpf. Nur dass die als Entschuldigung wenigstens unsere verkorkste Familie hat. Da ist sie noch die Normalste, schätze ich.“ „Du hast eine Schwester?“ Hanna war selbst ein wenig überrascht, dass sie das ansprach: „Hast du nie erzählt.“ Markus winkte ab: „Wenn es nach ihr ginge, wäre sie auch kein Teil unserer Familie. Und wir zwei unterhalten uns jetzt nicht so oft über Dinge, die hinausgehen über…“ Er suchte nach Worten und Hanna half: „Über: Hey, wie geht’s, du siehst scheiße aus?“ Auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein kühles Lächeln: „Vielleicht sollten wir es auch dabei belassen. Einverstanden?“ Markus hob abwehrend die Hände und nickte: „Alles klar, kühle Lady. Dann bleibts dabei.“ Er gesellte sich wieder zur anderen Wand und Hanna murmelte: „Danke.“ Zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Januar war Hanna siebzehn Jahre alt, eine dreifache Mörderin und im Begriff, weiterzumachen. Sofern es notwendig werden würde. Kapitel Zwei: Bibliothek Hanna erkannte den jungen Mann erst auf den zweiten Blick. Er hatte sich nicht verändert, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, gewiss, aber sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich sein Gesicht zu merken. Als sie ihm damals die Hand gegeben und künstlich für den Verlust seiner Eltern bemitleidet hatte, war er nur einer der Leute gewesen, die sie nie wieder sehen würde. So wie sein Bruder nach dem Abitur. Sie erinnerte sich noch an dessen Namen, Markus, aber der Name des wenige Jahre älteren Mannes, den sie nun durch ein Regal in der Stadtbibliothek hindurch an einem Tisch sitzen sah, war ihr entfallen. Sie zögerte kurz und tat dann etwas, was sie so gut wie nie tat: Sie folgte einem inneren Impuls und setzte sich zu ihm. Ihm gegenüber, um genau zu sein. „Hey.“ Ihre Stimme wirkte so stumpf wie immer, aber in den letzten Jahren hatte sie gelernt, dazu zu lächeln. Der Mann blickte auf und Hanna erkannte, dass er kein normales Buch las, sondern ein Notizbuch mit handschriftlichen Texten. Dann bemerkte sie den Stift in seiner Hand und erinnerte sich daran, dass er Richard hieß. „Ähm…“, murmelte er irritiert: „Hi.“ Hanna räusperte sich und strich sich eine ihrer hellroten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Seit sie ihre Haare lang und offen trug, tat sie das häufiger. In Zukunft würde sie wieder auf Pferdeschwanz umsteigen: „Du erinnerst dich wahrscheinlich gar nicht an mich.“, murmelte sie: „Ich bin Hanna Kehling. Ich war in dem Abiturkurs deines Bruders. Und auf, na ja, der Beerdigung deiner Eltern.“ Richard zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte dann entschuldigend: „Tut mir leid, ich kann mir weder Gesichter noch Namen sonderlich gut merken. Aber ja, doch. Irgendwas klingelt da bei mir.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und fragte dann höflich: „Wie kann ich dir helfen?“ Tja, gute Frage. Was wollte sie eigentlich hier? Ihr fiel wieder ein, warum sie so gut wie nie impulsiv handelte. Es fehlte einfach die notwendige Begründung. Sie konnte ja selbst nicht mal genau sagen, warum sie sich zu Richard gesetzt hatte, außer, dass es ihr als eine angenehme Idee vorgekommen war. Sich zunehmend unwohl fühlend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich wollte mich mit dir unterhalten. Einfach mal reden. Mit deinem Bruder hab ich mich manchmal ganz gut unterhalten können. Vielleicht geht das ja mit dir auch.“ Richard nickte: „Markus hat dich wohl das eine oder andere Mal erwähnt, glaube ich. Wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht trübt, beschrieb er dich allerdings als ziemlich…“ Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten und entschied sich letztlich für: „Introvertiert.“ Hannah nickte: „Stimmt, das war ich. Bin ich auch noch. Aber nicht mehr so wie früher.“ Sie zwang sich zu einer etwas lockeren Haltung, indem sie sich vorlehnte und die Arme auf die Tischplatte stützte. Mit dem linken Daumen deutete sie auf das Notizbuch: „Was ist denn damit? Spickzettel für’s Studium?“ Richard lachte leise: „Wie kommst du darauf, ich würde studieren? Das sind einfach nur private Notizen. Gedanken, Ideen, Pläne.“ „Würde es nicht mehr Sinn ergeben, das Zuhause aufzuschreiben?“ „Ganz bestimmt. Aber ich bin verabredet, also nutze ich die Zeit hier.“ Verabredet. Hanna spürte, dass dieses Wort Assoziationen in ihr auslöste, die sie unzufrieden werden ließen. Sie beschloss, einen Vorstoß zu wagen um Gewissheit zu erlangen: „Verabredet, hm? Deine Freundin?“ Zu ihrer unerwarteten Erleichterung schüttelte er den Kopf: „Meine Schwester. Markus wollte eigentlich auch kommen, aber dem kam was dazwischen.“ „Ich hab gehört, eure Schwester hätte sich von der Familie abgesondert.“, warf Hanna ein und hatte instinktiv das Gefühl, mit dieser Aussage zu weit gegangen zu sein. Richard hingegen schien das anders zu sehen, denn er nickte: „Ja, das ist wahr. Früher jedenfalls. Sie… sagen wir, sie war zu stolz, um unsere Eltern zu ertragen, und ich kann es ihr nachfühlen. Damals hat sie sich darum von uns allen abgekapselt, gleichwohl wir als Geschwister immer einen recht guten Draht zueinander hatten. Und jetzt, wo unsere Eltern dem nicht mehr im Weg stehen…“ Er stockte, lächelte dann nervös: „Das klang jetzt ziemlich gemein, entschuldige. Aber du weißt wohl, worauf ich hinauswill.“ Hanna nickte langsam und fragte sich, was er mit Gemein hatte sagen wollen. Nach mehreren Sekunden des ergebnislosen Nachsinnens ließ sie es bleiben. Es schien von keiner Relevanz zu sein: „Du sagtest, du studierst nicht.“, begann sie schließlich neu: „Ich nehme an, du arbeitest stattdessen?“ Er nickte und setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als aus seiner Hosentasche ein stumpfes brummen ertönte. Entschuldigend griff er hinein, holte sein Mobiltelefon heraus und warf einen Blick darauf. Dann seufzte er: „Tja, meine Schwester wartet schon. War nett, sich mit dir zu unterhalten, Hanna. Mach‘s gut…“ Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als Hanna zum zweiten Mal einem inneren Impuls folgte und fragte: „Könnten wir vielleicht unsere Nummern austauschen? Ich würde mich gerne weiter mit dir unterhalten.“ Kapitel Drei: Einsam Hanna blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr, während sie die Tür zu ihrer Mietwohnung aufschloss. Achtzehn Uhr dreizehn, siebzehn Sekunden. Achtzehn, neunzehn, das Schloss gab nach, ebenso die Tür. Müde kickte sie ihre Schuhe in die Ecke und knallte die Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss, wissend, dass die Frau im Stockwerk über ihr – eine alte, aber hellhörige Dame – sich bei ihrem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen darüber echauffieren würde. Es kümmerte sie diesmal so wenig wie die Male davor, als sie in die Küche schlurfte und sich daran machte, ein Abendessen zuzubereiten. Eine Viertelstunde später stand ein Teller voll Spaghetti auf ihrem Tisch, dazu die billige Tomatensoße aus dem Glas. Während sie aß, dachte sie an ihr Treffen mit Richard. Bei jeder Sekunde der Erinnerung stellten sich ihr die Nackenhaare auf ob ihres Verhaltens. Wieso hatte sie ihn um seine Nummer gebeten? Wieso hatte sie sich gefreut, als er ihrer Bitte nachgekommen war? Wieso hatte sie ihn überhaupt angesprochen? In ihrem Kopf erklang die Stimme ihrer Mutter: „Wenn du dich verliebst, dann weißt du oft erst, dass es so ist, lange nachdem es passiert ist.“ Hanna verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und murmelte ein „Klappe.“ In den leeren Raum hinein. Sie war nicht verliebt, da war sie sich sicher. Sie war lockerer geworden im Vergleich zu ihrer Jugend, aber ihr Geist war, emotional betrachtet, immer noch stumpf, ungeschliffen und kühl. Dennoch hatte sie ihn angesprochen, weil… Tja: Weil? „Weil er süß ist.“, murmelte sie zu sich selbst und befand dies für eine passende Antwort. Keine Liebe, kein Bedürfnis nach Nähe. Einfach nur der Wunsch nach… was? Einem One-Night-Stand, einer Affäre, dem Prinzip Freundschaft Plus? Ihr fiel auf, dass er nie gesagt hatte, ob er tatsächlich eine Freundin hatte. Sie würde ihn vielleicht mal darauf ansprechen. Aber nicht jetzt. Auch nicht morgen. Vielleicht sah die ganze Sache morgen ohnehin ganz anders aus. Sie räumte den leeren Teller in die kleine Spülmaschine und schlurfte danach ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich vor den Fernseher schmiss und ihn einschaltete. Ein paar Minuten zappte sie durch die Sender und blieb schließlich an den Nachrichten hängen. Ein wenig was Interessantes war durchaus dabei. Eine Gruppe Teenager hatten in einem Wald, der örtliche Berühmtheit durch einen dort gedrehten Film erlangt hatte, zwei weibliche Leichen gefunden. Eine Frau, die von zwei jungen Männern vergewaltigt und verstümmelt worden war, hatte Selbstjustiz ausgeübt und sich dann erhängt. Das zauberte Hanna ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht. Mit Vergewaltigern und Selbstjustiz konnte sie sich identifizieren. Als der Wetterbericht begann, raffte sie sich auf und startete ihren Laptop, um ihre E-Mails zu kontrollieren. Vielleicht war ja etwas Interessantes dabei. Zu ihrem Bedauern war das nicht der Fall, aber das machte nichts. Wenn es für sie nichts zu tun gab, war doch letztlich alles in Ordnung. Am glücklichsten ist der Soldat, wenn es keinen Krieg gibt, in den er ziehen müsste. Sie legte sich wieder auf das Sofa und döste langsam ein bei der Erinnerung an ihre erste Selbstjustiz. Kapitel Vier: Hard Candy Hanna blickte starr auf den Fernseher, den ihr Vater eingeschaltet gelassen hatte. Er war bereits eingeschlafen und hatte es verpeilt, sie zuvor ins Bett zu bringen, also sah sie einfach weiter zu. Sie kannte den Titel des Films nicht, verstand von der Handlung nicht viel, schließlich war sie erst neun. Was sie sah, war jedoch zugleich verstörend und interessant. Eine Frau, ans Bett gefesselt, wurde von einem unattraktiven Mann mit Gewalt bestiegen. Sie erfuhr erst beinahe sieben Jahre später, dass es sich um den Film namens Verblendung handelte, die Bildschirmadaption des gleichnamigen Buches vom schwedischen Autor Stieg Larson. Ein kulturelles Muss, ein Klassiker, den sie später wieder und wieder lesen würde. Eine misogyne Dystopie in einer von gewaltsamen Menschen verseuchten Welt. Hanna war neun Jahre alt. Fünf Jahre später beging sie ihren ersten Mord. Auf dem Gymnasium war Hanna eine Außenseiterin, wie sie im Buche steht, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Durch ihre zurückhaltende Art hatte sie keine Freunde, aber sie war noch extrovertiert genug, um zwar das Ziel von Spott, nicht aber von Mobbing zu werden. Ihre Noten waren gut genug, aber sie wirkte nicht wie eine Streberin. In Gruppenarbeiten tat sie ihr Nötigstes und das in guter Qualität, ohne sich zu sehr in den Vordergrund zu schieben. Sie war einfach da. Und gerade deshalb fiel ihr auf, dass die sonst so fröhliche Katharina zwar nach wie vor so tat, als sei sie fröhlich, dies aber nur sehr oberflächlich vorspielte. Sie vermutete, dass den anderen nichts davon auffiel, weil sie nicht so aufmerksam waren wie sie selbst, aber mit Gewissheit hatte sie das nie sagen können. Vielleicht war es auch einfach ein sechster Sinn. Ein Sinn, der ihr sagte: Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Ein Sinn, der ihr zeigte, wie Katharina in ihrem Stuhl zusammensank, wenn ein bestimmter Lehrer den Raum betrat… oder wie sie fehlte, als ebendieser Lehrer unterrichtete. Ein Sinn, der darauf hinwies, wie blass Katharina manchmal wurde, wenn sie ihn sah. Sieben Wochen, nachdem sich dieser Sinn zum ersten Mal gemeldet hatte, gab Hanna ihm nach. „Es geht dir nicht gut.“ Hannas Stimme war trocken, aber sanft. Sie hatte darauf geachtet, dass sie mit Katharina alleine war und notfalls eine ganze Freistunde nutzen konnte, um das Gespräch zu führen. Sie dachte sehr praktisch, sehr berechnend. Für sie war das normal, dass eine solche Denkweise für andere sogar absurd wirken mochte, kam ihr gar nicht in den Sinn. Katharina blickte sie mit leeren Augen an: „Was meinst du?“ „Du bist blass. Du wirst dünner. Du wirkst immer traurig.“, murmelte Hanna: „Ich sorge mich um dich.“ „Pah.“, keifte Katharina trocken: „Als ob. Du kümmerst dich doch nur um dich selbst.“ „Meistens. Aber… dir geht es nicht gut. Und du hast nie etwas getan, weswegen ich dich nicht mögen sollte. Also helfe ich dir.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Oder will es wenigstens versuchen. Außerdem bin ich neugierig.“ „Neugierig?“ Katharinas Stimme füllte sich mit Abscheu: „Willst du nur eine traurige Geschichte hören und sie dann deinen Freunden erzählen?“ Hanna seufzte resigniert: „Ich habe keine Freunde, dabei kann es auch bleiben. Ich hätte niemanden, dem ich es erzählen könnte. Und wie gesagt, ich habe keinen Grund, dir was Schlechtes zu wünschen. Du bist immer nett, immer gut drauf.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Jedenfalls früher.“ Katharina schwieg eine Weile und trippelte dann zu einer nahen Sitzbank, Hanna hinter sich her dirigierend. Dann schwieg sie weiter und fragte schließlich: „Wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet mit dir reden? Ich hab einige Freunde, du gehörst nicht dazu. Ähm, nicht… nichts für ungut.“ Hanna winkte ab: „Freunde hast du, ja. Aber… welche von deinen Freunden haben gemerkt, dass es dir beschissen geht? Was du übrigens nicht abgestritten hast, weshalb ich davon ausgehe, dass ich Recht habe. Niemand außer mir. Und ich biete dir Hilfe an. Deine Entscheidung.“ Sie schwiegen sich fünf Minuten lang an – vier Minuten, siebenunddreißig Sekunden, um genau zu sein – bis Hanna erneut zustieß: „Inwiefern hängt es mit Herrn Karlon zusammen?“ Der bloße Name des Lehrers ließ Katharina zusammensinken und Hanna war sich nun zu einhundert Prozent sicher. In ihrem Kopf bildete sich eine substanzlose Struktur an Bildern und Worten. Ein unattraktiver Mann, der eine Frau ans Bett fesselt und besteigt, der Satz „Du darfst niemals zu fremden Männern ins Auto einsteigen.“, ein Zeitungsartikel über Missbrauch in der Kirche. „Er hat dich… angefasst, richtig?“ Hanna deutete auf ihre sich verhältnismäßig langsam entwickelnden Brüste, dann auf ihren Schritt: „Hier und hier, richtig?“ Zu ihrer Überraschung schüttelte Katharina den Kopf. Blickkontakt vermied sie, dann deutete sie auf ihren Hintern: „Hier. Nur hier. Und… mehr als angefasst.“ Hanna nickte und legte sich ihre nächsten Worte sorgfältig zurecht: „Du bist nicht zur Polizei gegangen, warum auch immer. Wenn du das nicht willst, werde ich das auch nicht tun. Aber… ich kann dir trotzdem helfen.“ Auf den fragenden Blick hin fuhr sie fort: „Du weißt, ich bin merkwürdig. Ihr sprecht das nicht aus, was nett ist, aber ihr wisst es alle. Ich bin komisch, das ist eine Tatsache. Aber komisch ist nicht… nicht schlecht, weißt du? Ich habe…“ Sie zögerte und setzte neu an: „Ich bin nicht so eingeschränkt in meinen Handlungen wie ihr. Manches macht mir weniger aus, und ich bin klug. Ich kann mich darum kümmern, dass du ihn nicht mehr sehen musst.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sag einfach bitte und versprich mir, niemandem was zu erzählen.“ Katharina verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und stand auf, um Hanna alleine sitzen zu lassen. Den restlichen Tag über hatte sie die Sorge, dass Katharina irgendwem etwas gesagt hatte und jetzt Probleme auf sie zukämen. Eine unbegründete Sorge, hatte sie doch nichts Explizites ausgesagt, aber eine Sorge nichtsdestotrotz. Dann kam der Mittag und mit ihm der Schulschluss. Hanna verließ das Gebäude und gab einen Laut der Überraschung von sich, als Katharina sie zur Seite zog und mit Tränen in den Augen ein Wort sagte: „Bitte.“ Hanna nickte, lächelte und ging davon. Der Plan in ihrem Kopf war für eine Vierzehnjährige verhältnismäßig perfekt. Bevor sie klingelte, betrachtete Hanna ihr Spiegelbild in der Glasscheibe der Wohnungstür. Die hellroten Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden, ein T-Shirt, eine Nummer zu klein. Eine Jeans, bei der man die zahlreichen Löcher in den Beinen mitbezahlt hatte. Sie kaute ein Erdbeerkaugummi und gab sich bewusst die Mühe, wie vierzehn auszusehen, aber wie siebzehn rüberzukommen. Hätte sie Kubricks Drama Lolita gesehen, hätte sie sich daran erinnert gefühlt. Sie stellte sich auf ein forsches, offensives Verhalten ein, eine Methode, die sie in Zukunft für diese spezielle Form des Zeitvertreibes reservieren würde. Sie wusste es noch nicht in Worte zu fassen, aber ihr war unterbewusst klar, warum sie das tat: Wenn sie jemand sehen würde, ohne sie aber zu erkennen, fiele der Verdacht auf ein offenherziges, lebensfrohes Mädchen. Nicht auf eine introvertierte Außenseiterin. Kauend klingelte sie und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Herr Karlon nicht verheiratet war. Das mochte bestimmt einiges erklären. Er öffnete die Tür und blickte verwundert herunter: „Hanna. Das… ja mal eine Überraschung. Was treibt dich denn hier her?“ Jetzt ging es aufs Ganze. Hanna hatte sich ihre Strategie zurechtgelegt, aber deren Funktionalität basierte darauf, dass sie den Lehrer richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Zuerst allerdings musste sie ins Haus gelangen. Je weniger Leute sie sahen, desto besser: „Müssten wir vielleicht drinnen klären.“, nuschelte sie durch das Kaugummi hindurch und machte demonstrativ einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne. Herr Karlon nickte und trat zur Seite: „Natürlich. Ich hoffe, die kleine Unordnung stört dich nicht.“ Er lachte künstlich und Hanna merkte schnell, warum: Das Haus war so rein wie die Gedanken eines Eunuchen. Sie beugte sich nach vorne, ganz bewusst mit dem Hintern zu ihm, um ihre Schuhe auszuziehen – selbstverständlich wollte sie den blitzblanken Boden nicht beschmutzen – und hörte, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Nun wurde es spannend. Sie drehte sich herum, ihre Füße nackt auf dem kalten Stein, und schob das Kaugummi in eine entfernte Ecke ihres Mundes: „Ich hab letztens mit Kathi gesprochen. Katharina, Sie wissen schon… Sie hat mir erzählt, na ja, worauf sie so stehen.“ Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen genoss sie es, wie er bleich, dann versteift wurde: „Aha? Und was meint sie so, was das wäre?“ Hanna grinste breit: „Sie stehen auf kleine Mädchen, hm? Das hat sie mir erzählt. Auch, dass ihre Noten deutlich besser geworden sein müssten, seit Sie auf sie… gestanden haben.“ Sie hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sprach lächelnd weiter: „Hören Sie, ich könnte zur Polizei gehen, aber ehrlich gesagt interessiert Kathi mich einen Scheiß. Ich will nur das, was sie hatte.“ Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und posierte ein wenig: „Meine Noten könnten wirklich besser sein, nicht wahr? Kommen Sie, ich wette, ich mache Sie gerade ganz verrückt.“ Sie blickte sich kurz um und entdeckte unweit einen Blumentopf auf einer Kommode. Sie stolzierte darauf zu und griff dann augenzwinkernd in ihren Mund, um das Kaugummi herauszunehmen und in dem Blumentopf zu platzieren. Dann drehte sie sich wieder ganz zu ihrem Lehrer, der scheinbar um Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte. Hanna grinste wieder, wissend, dass sie die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte: „Sehen Sie es mal so: Wenn ich gute Noten kriege, bin ich zufrieden, meine Eltern sind zufrieden und sie können behaupten, dass sie ein guter Lehrer sind. Und dafür kriegen Sie ein wenig hiervon…“ Sie klatschte sich spielerisch auf den Hintern: „Und sind danach hoffentlich auch zufrieden. Also, wie siehts aus?“ Herr Karlon räusperte sich unsicher, dann strich er sich die Haare glatt und nickte: „Deine Noten könnten wirklich besser sein, meine Kleine. Los, ab nach oben.“ Das Bett, auf dem Hanna sich niederließ, was definitiv zu groß für eine Person und sie fragte sich, wie viele Mädchen vor Katharina schon hier gewesen waren. Oder wie viele es danach gegeben hatte. Herr Karlon wurde zunehmend kurzatmig, während er sein Hemd öffnete und sich am Gürtel zu schaffen machte: „Katharina hat sich im letzten Moment anders entschieden und ich musste grob werden. Ich hoffe, dieses Problem hab ich bei dir nicht.“ Anstatt einer Antwort zog Hanna ihr Shirt über den Kopf und schleuderte es auf den Boden. In dem Augenblick, in dem Herr Karlon seine Hose samt Unterwäsche fallen ließ, stieß sie sich nach vorne und knallte ihre gesamte Masse in seinen Schritt. Sie gingen gemeinsam zu Boden, er röchelnd, sie angespannt und sofort wieder auf den Beinen. Sie griff nach ihrem Shirt und legte es dem Knienden um den Hals, zog daran wie an einer Schlinge und schaffte es, seinen Hinterkopf auf den Korkboden zu schmettern. Wie sie gehofft hatte, hatte er nach dem Tritt keine nennenswerte Körperspannung mehr. Sie ließ den Stoff los, sprang in die Höhe und landete auf seinem Solarplexus, nahm ihm die verbliebene Luft zum Atmen und atmete selbst tief durch. Die Aufregung, die plötzlichen Kampfhandlungen und der Stress hatten ihren Puls massiv in die Höhe getrieben. Sie lief um ihn herum, griff nach dem T-Shirt und zog es wieder an, während sie einen Fuß in seinem Schritt platzierte. Die nackten Zehen auf der faltigen haut fühlten sich so eklig an wie selten etwas. „Hör mir zu.“ Hanna merkte sofort, dass ihr extrovertiertes Schauspiel vorbei war: „Hörst du mir zu? Ich rede jetzt, und ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne.“ Der Lehrer rang mühsam nach Atem, schaffte es lediglich zu nicken. „Gut. Ich sage dir jetzt, wie die Sache ausgehen wird. Du hast ein Kind vergewaltigt, dafür wird man dich im Gefängnis nicht gerade mit Samthandschuhen anfassen. Aber vielleicht überlebst du den Knast. Dann kommst du raus, bist wütend und willst Rache nehmen. Außerdem würde ohnehin diese Situation hier öffentlich werden und Katharina wollte das nicht. Das respektiere ich. Und du verdienst es ohnehin nicht, weiterzuleben. Also werde ich dich töten.“ Das Aufbäumen in blanker Angst sollte Hanna in Zukunft noch öfter sehen, und obwohl sie es noch nie erlebt hatte, reagierte sie kühl und pragmatisch. Ihr ganzes Gewicht quetschte seine Genitalien, dann trat sie noch einmal mit Schwung darauf und schritt dann nach vorne, ihren rechten Fuß in seine Kehle bohrend. Sie penetrierte das Fleisch nicht, verformte wohl aber die Muskeln dahinter und wartete, bis der Pädophile erstickt war. Dann erst trat sie an die Eingangstür zurück und betrachtete die Szenerie, überrascht davon, wie leicht es war. Eine Leiche, ein Bisschen Abschaum weniger auf der Welt. Sie musste die Spuren beseitigen. Bleiche über der Leiche und allem, was sie berührt hatte, der Kaugummi, das Bettlacken. Der Vorgang dauerte dreißig Minuten und erschien ihr damals außergewöhnlich clever. Sie wurde von der Polizei nicht geschnappt, weil sie außergewöhnliches Glück hatte, denn die Bleiche reichte nicht, um alle Spuren zu beseitigen. Die Untersuchungen wurden lediglich von inkompetenten Beamten versehentlich sabotiert und der eine Laborant, der die Spuren eines vierzehnjährigen Mädchens fand, schob es stillschweigend auf ein Gespräch zwischen einem Lehrer und einer Schülerin, kaum erwähnenswert. Immerhin bringen Kinder keine Männer um. Kapitel Fünf: Familientreffen Annabell seufzte und stieß die Tür zum Café auf, wissend, dass sie gleich auf eine ablehnende Haltung stoßen würde. Richard war in Ordnung, ein wenig verschroben, aber abgesehen von seinem Gewalt-Voyerismus recht normal. Und aus ihrer Familie der einzige Lebende, der noch nie jemanden ermordet hatte. Markus hingegen… Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn er ihr einen Pfeil in die Stirn schießen würde, nur weil sie ihm gegenüber schnippisch wurde. Was ihn davon abhielt war vermutlich sein Wissen darum, dass sie ihn zuvor selbst umbringen konnte. Mit bloßen Händen, wenn nötig. „Na, wenn das mal nicht Miss Business ist.“, stichelte er und schob mit dem Fuß einen Stuhl an dem für vier Personen gedachten Tisch zur Seite. Annabell setzte sich und blickte ihn überheblich an: „Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich in einem Monat ungefähr so viel verdiene wie du in fünf Jahren, solltest du nicht so vorlaut werden.“ Dann erst drehte sie sich zu Richard und lächelte: „Schön, dich zu sehen.“ Er nickte: „Weil das letzte Mal ja schon so lange her ist. Zwei Wochen. Irgendwie komme ich noch nicht damit klar, dass wir uns so häufig sehen.“ „Ich auch nicht.“, warf Markus ein: „Für mich bist du immer noch die Frau, die uns alle hasst.“ „Nur dich, kleiner Bruder, keine Sorge.“, fauchte Annabell: „Und auch nur, wenn ich dich sehe. Freu dich doch einfach, dass wir wieder als Familie Bestand haben.“ „Das ist in der Tat erfreulich. Richard und ich, wir haben uns immer wieder gerne die Zeit vertrieben, auf… kritische Weise. Lustig ist, dass er immer der Meinung war, dass du die einzig Normale in unserer Familie bist. Ich hatte auf das Gegenteil gewettet.“ „Muss schön gewesen sein, mal Recht zu haben.“, stichelte Annabell: „Aber lass dich davon nicht beeindrucken, das legt sich wieder. Richard war immer der…“ In diesem Moment war er der, der sie unterbrach: „Müsst ihr euch eigentlich jedes Mal streiten, wenn wir uns sehen? Ich wünsche mir nur eine einzige friedliche Unterhaltung zwischen uns.“ Er atmete durch und gab sich dann betont freundlich: „Anna, ich hab gehört, dieses… VR-Ding, dass du entwickelt hast, ist ein voller Erfolg?“ Sie nickte: „VR-Ding ist zwar eine sehr primitive Bezeichnung für ein komplettes virtuelles Universum, aber ja. Ein voller Erfolg. Aber ich habe das nicht entwickelt, nur mitgewirkt. Und seit ich auf dem Chefsessel sitze, bin ich an diesen Prozessen praktisch gar nicht mehr beteiligt. Nur noch Meetings und Gespräche mit Großkunden. Manchmal ist das schon nervig.“ Markus kicherte: „Ja, die Probleme daran, Leiterin eines milliardenschweren Unternehmens zu sein. Habt ihr denn schon eine neue Erfindung am Start?“ Annabell schüttelte den Kopf: „Erst mal wird der Produktlebenszyklus ausgereizt, wir haben ja noch mehr Einnahmequellen. Wenn der Hype erst mal abgeflaut ist, was bestimmt ein Weilchen dauern wird, kümmern wir uns um Variationen. Eine Verbesserung der sensorischen Anzüge für ein realistischeres Erlebnis, Akustik, zusätzliche Funktionen wie zum Beispiel das manipulieren von Naturgesetzen… Eigentlich sind die Möglichkeiten endlos, und genau das müssen sie bald auch sein. Immerhin habe ich die Software selbst als etwas angepriesen, durch das man sich wie Gott fühlen kann.“ Richard grinste: „Bloß nicht zu niedrige Erwartungen wecken, hm? Ist aber schon interessant, als Kind hätte ich nie gedacht, mal mit einer der reichsten Personen des Kontinents verwandt zu sein.“ Annabell salutierte spielerisch und meinte: „Apropos Dinge, die man als Kind nie gedacht hätte: Hast du mir nicht letztes Mal von dieser Dame erzählt, die du getroffen hast? Hanna?“ Richard nickte: „Jap, das habe ich. Wir treffen uns, wenn wir hier fertig sind.“ Er hielt seine Stimme bewusst neutral, aber Annabell war anzusehen, dass sie sich darüber freute, dass ihr Bruder ins Leben fand. Markus schien ihr das ebenfalls anzumerken, denn er konnte sich eine Stichelei nicht verkneifen: „Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er ne Freundin hat. Wir haben dir doch erzählt vom letzten Mal? Erpressung, Intrigen… Und dann die Sache in der kleinen Hütte. Gott, ich liebe die Erinnerung daran. Muss mir mal wieder das Video ansehen…“ „Nicht so laut.“ Richard zischte ungehalten: „Muss ja nicht das ganze Café mitkriegen. An Hanna gehst du jedenfalls nicht ran. Wenn du wieder mit jemandem spielen willst, such dir eine eigene Freundin.“ Annabell hielt demonstrativ die Hand über den Tisch und unterbrach damit den Blickkontakt zwischen ihren Brüdern. Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, als ihr Telefon klingelte. Genervt zog sie es raus, stand auf und murmelte entschuldigend: „Ist dienstlich, sorry. Und kann ne Weile dauern… war schön, euch mal wieder zu sehen.“ Ohne auf eine Verabschiedung zu warten legte sie das Telefon ans Ohr und begann in einem wilden Spanisch darauf einzuplappern. Richard seufzte: „Das sind mal Erste Welt-Probleme. Ich mache mich dann auch mal auf den Weg, treffe ich Hanna eben etwas früher. Man sieht sich.“ „Muss ja. Und keine Sorge.“ Markus‘ Stimme wurde ungewohnt ernst: „Du weißt, wie ich ticke, aber ich werde deine Freundin wirklich nicht anrühren, wenn du es nicht willst.“ Richard nickte stumm und ging davon. Er würde den Park wohl vor Hanna erreichen. Kapitel Sechs: Intimitäten Ziemlich genau sieben Wochen, acht Stunden und vierundvierzig Minuten nach dem Treffen im Café lag Hanna neben Richard in seinem Bett und war ein wenig außer Atem: „Das war…“ Sie suchte nach Worten: „Sehr schön.“ Richard, seinerseits um kreativere Aussagen bemüht, hatte inzwischen die rhetorische Schlichtheit Hannas zu analysieren gelernt. Wenn sie sagte, etwas war schön, dann war das die Verhältnismäßigkeit einer Sache, die einem normalen Menschen große Freude bereitet hatte. Dass sie mit dieser Aussage ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht bezeichnete, stellte ihn seinerseits ebenso zufrieden: „Das will ich doch hoffen.“, grinste er: „Immerhin habe ich mich angestrengt. Meine erste Freundin hat sich anfangs immer beschwert, weißt du…“ „Ich weiß. Das erzähltest du bereits. Zweimal.“ Sie lächelte ein wenig: „Du redest gerne. Das passt, finde ich.“ „Weil du nicht so gerne redest?“, stichelte Richard grinsend. Hanna schüttelte den Kopf und platzierte ihn auf seiner Brust: „Weil ich gerne zuhöre.“ Sie druckste ein wenig herum und legte dann einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper: „Und weil ich nicht gerne rede, ja.“ „Warum auch immer. Du hast eine angenehme Stimme.“ „Das sagst du nur aus Freundlichkeit.“, murmelte sie und gähnte: „Lassen wir das. Ich kann das einfach nicht so gut. Reden, meine ich.“ Richard nickte sanft: „Okay.“ Hanna seufzte: „Ich hab ja auch selten Anlass dazu, außer dir treffe ich kaum jemanden, auf der Arbeit ein Schreibtischjob mit PC und keinem Kundenkontakt.“ „Hanna, du merkst schon, was du gerade…“ „Ich war ja schon als Kind so. Oder als Jugendliche. Introvertiert, still. Hab nie gelernt, richtig mit anderen Leuten zu reden. Hat mich auch nie gekümmert. Ich… kam durchs Leben und damit hatte sich das. War einfach nie notwendig.“ „Für jemanden, der ungerne redet, redest du gerade ganz schön viel.“, grinste Richard und strich ihr über die Haare. Das Plappermaul verdrehte die Augen: „Mit dir ist das anders. Mit dir will ich ja reden. Ich mag dich. Ich meine…“ Sie schluckte trocken: „Ich meine, ich liebe dich. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch.“ „Keine Sorge. Ich glaube, ich bin inzwischen so weit, deine spezielle Ausdrucksart zu durchschauen.“ Danach verstummten sie beide und lagen einfach nur da, ließen die Nacht auf sich einstürmen und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Hanna wachte auf und war orientierungslos. Sie war seit Jahren nicht mehr in einem fremden Bett aufgewacht und definitiv noch nie in einem Bett, das geteilt worden war. Dennoch erschrak sie nun als sie umhertastete und die Seite, auf der Richard geschlafen hatte, leer vorfand. Mit einem Male wach richtete sie sich auf und sah sich um. Ja, sie war definitiv allein in diesem Raum, hörte aber wohl Geräusche aus der Küche. Beruhigt entspannte sie sich. Richard kümmerte sich offenbar um das Frühstück. Ein Blick auf die Uhr – zwölf Uhr zwei - korrigierte sie, es wäre gewiss eher das Mittagessen. Sie strauchelte aus dem Bett heraus und klaubte ihre Kleidung zusammen, ließ bis auf die Unterwäsche allerdings alles wieder fallen. Sie wusste bereits zu gut um den richtigen Einsatz von Kleidung, um einen Mann zu bezirzen, doch war sie ein wenig verlegen, als sie leicht bekleidet das Schlafzimmer verließ. Normalerweise starben die Männer, die sie verführte. Und normalerweise spielte sie sich dabei bewusst provokant auf. Beides fiel hier flach. „Guten Morgen.“, murmelte sie lächelnd und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen der Küche. Richard fuhr herum und kratzte sich an der Stirn, in der freien Hand das Essbesteck: „Oh, guten Morgen, rothaarige Schönheit. Ich hatte gehofft, ich wäre fertig, bevor du aufwachst, aber nun… Tada.“ Theatralisch deutete er auf das stinknormale Tischgedeck aus Aufschnitt, Marmelade und Brot. Dann wurde er sich der Buttermesser in seiner Hand bewusst und legte sie schnell nach. Hanna grinste und wollte sich hinsetzten, entschied sich dann aber im letzten Moment anders und lehnte sich vor, um Richard einen Kuss auf den Mund zu hauchen: „Du bist klasse.“, murmelte sie: „Weißt du das?“ „Jetzt schon. Ist ein schönes Gefühl, endlich anerkannt zu werden.“ Er lachte leise und das Gespräch kam zum Erliegen, während sie aßen. Danach beteuerte Hanna bedauernd, wieder nach Hause zu müssen, und zog sich ordentlich an. An der Haustür drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Richard um und zwirbelte nervös eine Haarsträhne um den linken Zeigefinger, die sich von ihrem streng zurückgebundenen Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte: „Das war ein…“ Sie druckste herum und räusperte sich: „Das war eine schöne Nacht mit dir. Meinetwegen können wir das wiederholen.“ „Warum so förmlich?“ Seine Stichelei war begleitet von einem Lächeln: „Ich sage es mal direkter, okay? Ich werde definitiv dafür einstehen, dass wir das wiederholen. Ich liebe dich, Hanna. Alles an dir.“ Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze und kicherte: „Und jetzt lasse ich dich gehen, damit du wiederkommen kannst.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen: „Scherzkeks. Bis bald.“ Kapitel Sieben: Verführt „Frau Hannefeld?“ Annabell blickte auf. Die Stimme kannte sie gut. Sie hob die Hand und winkte den jungen Mann mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich: „Schließen Sie die Tür.“ Die Stimme streng, aber nicht abweisend haltend deutete sie mit demselben Finger auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch: „Setzen Sie sich.“ Während sie einige Unterlagen durchblätterte hörte sie, wie er ihrer Aufforderung nachkam. Sie hatte an diesen Dokumenten nicht wirklich was zu tun, aber es war ihre Angewohnheit, ihren Untergebenen zu zeigen, dass sie es sich erlauben konnte, sie warten zu lassen. Besonders bei diesem Kerl war es wichtig, das Machtverhältnis offensichtlich zu halten. Immerhin sollte er nach den vergangenen Wochen nicht glauben, irgendetwas fordern zu können, nur weil sie ihm das Gefühl gab, als Mann interessant zu sein. Sie legte die Akten zusammen und auf die Seite des Tisches, um ihm schließlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Tilo Pau war ein drahtiger junger Mann, der hervorragende Arbeit leistete, jedoch die eine oder andere Verfehlung in Sachen Konzentration aufzuweisen hatte. Nichts, was eine Gefährdung seines Arbeitsplatzes mit sich bringen mochte, wohl aber genug, um negativ aufzufallen. Sie hatte sich das zunutze gemacht und dabei gemerkt, dass sie ihn viel leichter durch Dominanzspiele manipulieren konnte. Er schien die unterwürfige Seite zu mögen und sie selbst hatte nennenswerte Erfahrung mit der Gegenposition. Was ihn anging, so glaubte er, dass sie in ihren Gefälligkeiten der kritischen bis illegalen Art, die sie von ihm forderte, ein Vorspiel zu einer eventuell zukünftig entstehenden Affäre betrachtete. Ein talentierter Mann, nicht sonderlich clever. „Also, was gibt es?“ Sie lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne, was ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen schien. Annabell hatte vergessen, dass sie eine etwas zu tief ausgeschnittene Bluse trug. „Nun, die, ähm, Informationen, die Sie haben wollten…“ Er hob eine Akte in die Höhe, die mit gut einem Dutzend Seiten gefüllt war: „Bezüglich der Frau. Ich habe alles rausgesucht, was sich irgendwie finden ließ. Ich hoffe, Sie sind damit zufrieden.“ Er legte die Akte auf den Tisch und schob sie zu ihr herüber. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen nahm Annabell die Akte und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen: „Sie haben doch nicht etwa gelesen, was hier drin steht, nicht wahr?“ Er schluckte und Annabell fragte sich, ob ihm bewusst sein konnte, dass er nicht nur der Verführerin gegenüber saß, die ihn jederzeit seinen Job kosten konnte, sondern auch der drittreichsten Person Europas und einer leibhaftigen Venusfliegenfalle. „Na ja…“ Er räusperte sich: „Sie müssen verstehen, ich musste natürlich sicher sein, dass die Informationen relevant sind. Also…“ „Also.“, fuhr sie scharf dazwischen: „Also werden Sie jedes Wort, das Sie gelesen haben, wieder vergessen.“ Bewusst auf ihre Reize und seine Schwäche dafür setzend stand sie auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab, vorgelehnt und die Fingerspitzen wie Krallen gespreizt: „Ich habe mich doch wohl klar ausgedrückt?“ „Ja, ha… haben Sie.“, krächzte er: „Alles bereits vergessen, da können Sie beruhigt sein.“ Annabell lächelte zwinkerte ihm zu, während sie sich wieder setzte: „Wie schön es doch ist, vertrauenswürdige Mitarbeiter zu haben. Haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, eine Gehaltserhöhung zu erwägen?“ Auf sein Kopfschütteln hin lächelte sie noch breiter: „So bescheiden. Erwägen Sie es ruhig. Und jetzt wieder an die Arbeit.“ Als der Mann weg war, schlug sie die Akte auf und las sich den Inhalt gründlich durch. Dann ein zweites Mal, diesmal deutlich angespannter. Dann legte sie die Seiten drei, vier und sieben nebeneinander, glich sie ab und fluchte laut. Dann rief sie ihre Sekretärin an und trug ihr auf, sie für den kommenden Termin zu vertreten. Langsam bildete sich ein düsteres Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Richard genoss den sonnigen Samstagnachmittag in dem Garten, der seinen Eltern gehört hatte, hinter dem Haus, das auch seinen Eltern gehört hatte. Dort hörte er die Türklingel erst, als sie in einem monotonen Durchgang schellte. Noch ein wenig dösig arbeitete er sich durch den Flur und an die Klinke, nur um einer leicht gestresst wirkenden Annabell gegenüber zu stehen. „Ich hoffe, du setzt dich bald hin, sonst kippst du aus den Latschen.“, sagte sie und drängte sich in die Wohnung, um sofort ins Wohnzimmer zu eilen. Richard blickte auf seine Füße, an denen sich keine Latschen befanden, und dann wieder nach draußen: „Hallo Richard, wie geht es dir? Oh, mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage. Sag mal, darf ich reinkommen? Aber gerne, Annabell, fühl dich wie zuhause.“, murrte er, was von seiner Schwester mit einem erfreuten „Danke, wie nett von dir“ kommentiert wurde. Genervt schloss der die Tür und folgte ihr: „Ich hoffe, du hast eine Entschuldigung für deine infernalische Störung?“ Sie setzte sich in den Sessel und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. In der anderen Hand hielt sie eine dunkelblaue Akte: „Infernalisch bedeutet brennend, wie bei Inferno. Ich vermute, du meintest diabolisch, und auch das trifft nicht zu, ich tue dir nämlich einen Gefallen.“ „Aha?“ Richard ließ sich auf das Sofa ihr gegenüber fallen: „Inwiefern das?“ Annabell hob die Akte und warf sie ihm zu: „Ich hab mal ein paar Nachforschungen über diese Hanna angestellt, und…“ „Du hast was!?“ Richard war selbst überrascht über den Zorn in seiner Stimme, jedoch nicht genug, um davon abzulassen: „Du hast ihr nachspioniert? Tickst du noch richtig?“ „Eine sinnlose Frage, nicht wahr?“ Annabelle winkte ab: „Beruhig dich mal, du hast mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, dass ich das nicht darf. Außerdem…“ „Außerdem“, begehrte Richard auf, „Gebietet das der Menschenverstand. Verdammt, Anna. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich bin halt so. Ich bin anderen gegenüber im Vorteil, wenn ich alles über sie weiß, und anderen gegenüber im Vorteil zu sein finde ich ziemlich praktisch. Du doch auch, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“ „Nicht dieses Mal.“, keifte Richard: „Du dürftest davon keine Ahnung haben, aber eine Beziehung nährt sich von gegenseitigem Vertrauen. Ich vertraue ihr, sie vertraut mir. Wenn ich das hier lese…“, er hielt die Akte hoch, „… dann war es das. Deinetwegen.“ Annabell seufzte und lehnte sich zurück: „Wie schön, dass du Vertrauen ansprichst, denn genau darum geht es hier. Sie lügt dich an.“ Sie richtete sich wieder auf und deutete auf die Akte: „Sie ist nicht diese ziemlich stumpf wirkende Schönheit, für die sie sich ausgibt. Sie ist so wie du, so wie Markus, so wie ich. Jedenfalls fast.“, fügte sie hinzu, während sie sich selbstgerecht eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht schob: „Sie ist eine Mörderin. Und was das angeht eine ziemlich Gute.“ Kapitel Acht: Extrovertiert Hanna weinte, denn hatte die Hölle gesehen. Als sie nach Hause kam, hatte sich ein Briefumschlag an ihrer Tür befunden, festgeklebt mit Uhu Patafix. Darin hatte sich ein USB-Stick befunden, den Hanna, neugierig aber vorsichtig, drei Mal auf Viren hatte prüfen lassen, bevor sie ihn öffnete. Enthalten waren mehrere Videodateien und eine Textdatei, die sie zuerst öffnete. Der Inhalt war kurz, aber eindeutig. Ein schlichter Verweis auf die Notwendigkeit, die Videos zu sehen und zu wissen, wer daran beteiligt war. Sie wollte es unterlassen, sah sich jedoch nicht in der Lage, die Videos nicht abzuspielen. Der Inhalt war nicht so schockierend wie man meinen könnte, denn Hanna war inzwischen abgehärtet. Sie selbst hatte Menschen schon grausamere Dinge angetan. Das Problem war: Genau für die Art Handlungen auf den Videos hatte sie die Notwendigkeit gesehen, Menschen dies anzutun. Mit Tränen in den Augen las sie immer wieder den letzten Satz des Textes durch: Das ist alles Markus Hannefelds Werk. Dass sie emotional so angetan davon war, war nur darauf zurückzuführen, dass Markus der Bruder des einzigen Menschen war, den sie jemals geliebt hatte. Mit ihrer früheren Bekanntschaft hatte das nichts zu tun. Sie hatte ihr erstes Opfer gekannt und ihm die Kehle zerquetscht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Das hier war nur eine andere Verhältnismäßigkeit. Aber Richard? Er hatte seine Eltern verloren und offenbar Trost in der Zusammenführung der restlichen Familie gefunden. Was nun, wenn eines dieser Familienmitglieder ermordet würde? Würde er verzweifeln? Den Mörder suchen? Manche Menschen neigten zu Selbstjustiz, sie war das beste Beispiel dafür. Oder würde er erneut Trost suchen, dieses Mal in ihren Armen? Die Idee tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und wuchs schneller als chinesischer Bambus, schlug Wurzeln und vergiftete jeden freien Gedanken. Wenn sie die Welt vom Abschaum namens Markus befreite und zugleich die Nähe zu Richard festigte… was konnte daran schon schlimm sein? Sie beschloss, sich noch heute darum zu kümmern. Markus betrat seine Wohnung und spürte nicht, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dazu war er viel zu gut gelaunt, denn er hatte einen wundervollen Tag hinter sich. Hatte es geschafft, einen kleinen Keil zwischen die hübsche Brünette im Zug und ihren doch sehr beschränkten Freund zu treiben. Der Streit, den er verursacht hatte, war ausgesprochen unterhaltsam und stellenweise graphisch gewesen. Nun knipste er das Licht in seinem Schlafzimmer an und bemerkte den auf sein Gesicht zurasenden Baseballschläger in genau dem Moment, in dem er ihm die Nase zerquetschte. Er schloss die Augen, in seiner Perspektive nur für einen Moment, öffnete sie und fand sich mit Klebeband auf einen Stuhl gefesselt und mit brennendem Gesicht wieder. Sein Mund war zugeklebt, allerdings war der Knebel mit kleinen Schlitzen zum Atmen versehen. Die Nase taugte dazu denkbar wenig. Ihm gegenüber saß Hanna, die ihm mit stumpfem Gesichtsausdruck zuwinkte: „Aufgewacht, aufgewacht, kleiner Spinner.“, summte sie: „Das hier wird eine neue Erfahrung für mich. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getötet, der mir nahesteht. Nahestand. Oder doch steht. Irgendwie.“ Sie räusperte sich: „Durch deinen Bruder. Nicht durch die gemeinsame Schulzeit. Aber wie dem auch sei…“ Sie stolzierte nach vorne und setzte sich auf Markus‘ Schoß: „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Normalerweise töte ich den Abschaum schmerzhaft. Als Ausgleich für ihre Taten. Als Vorgeschmack auf das Fegefeuer, wenn du so willst. Aber da ich Richard liebe wird es kritisch genug, dich überhaupt zu töten. Also mache ich es kurz. Obwohl du es so, so sehr verdient hättest zu leiden.“ Sie stand auf und streckte sich, nur um ihm daraufhin finstere Blicke zuzuwerfen: „Ich weiß von der Hütte. Was du mit den Mädchen gemacht hast. Sie gezwungen, sich gegenseitig zu töten. Selbst getötet. Ich weiß, was du getan hast. Dafür töte ich dich.“ Sie machte ein paar Schritte um ihn herum und griff ein bereitgelegtes Messer von der Kommode, um ihm die Klinge an den Hals zu halten. In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme meldete sich von draußen. Richard. Hanna war von einem Augenblick auf den Anderen so verwirrt, dass sie nicht einmal direkt hörte, was er durch die Tür rief. Erst in ihrem Kopf bildeten sich die Aussagen. Er wusste, dass sie da war, sagte er, und er wusste, was sie getan hatte. Was sie tat. Er erwähnte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer, Herrn Karlon. In ihrem Kopf blitzte der Begriff Kinderficker auf. Ohne sich der Bewegung bewusst zu sein eilte sie zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Hanna.“ Er wirkte erschöpft, außer Atem: „Was tust du hier?“ Sie schwieg, starrte ihm ins Gesicht und merkte dann, dass sie das Messer noch in der Hand hielt. Sie hob es hoch wie einen interessanten Fremdkörper: „Ich… Ich…“ Sie stockte und seufzte. Es war ohnehin zu spät, nicht wahr? Er würde sie nicht mehr lieben können, egal was sie tat: „Ich bringe deinen Bruder um.“, murmelte sie: „Wollte es gerade beenden. Er ist ein Monster, Richard, und Abschaum. Ein Mörder, der beseitigt werden muss!“ Ihre Stimme wurde fahrig und hektisch, sie wollte sich rechtfertigen, bevor er einen für sie unpraktischen Entschluss fassen würde: „Er hat Frauen getötet. Sie erpresst, sie gezwungen, sich selbst zu töten, sie verstümmelt, gefoltert, er muss sterben!“ „So wie dieser Lehrer?“ Richards Stimme war kühl, aber nicht gänzlich kalt. Er bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter: „So wie der Makler? Die beiden Schüler? Jeder, den du in den letzten acht Jahren ermordet hast?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte mit einem Mal deprimiert: „Er ist mein Bruder, Hanna. Ich…“ „Du.“, entgegnete Hanna schroff: „Du wirkst nicht überrascht. Als hättest du es gewusst.“ Sie funkelte ihn an, allerdings sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen: „Hast du es gewusst?“ Sie schniefte: „Warst du daran beteiligt?“ Richard schwieg und das war Hanna Antwort genug. Sie ließ die Tränen laufen, taumelte zurück und dann mit Schwung nach vorne, wobei sie die Klinge in Richards Brust versenkte. Ihre Augen trafen sich, und sie stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus, als das Leben in seinem Blick erlosch. Hanna hatte den einzigen Menschen getötet, den sie hatte lieben können, und den einzigen Mann, dessen Schuld ihr nicht bewiesen war. Den letzten Punkt strich sie unverzüglich aus ihrem Kopf. Den Blick verklärt torkelte sie zurück zu Markus, der panisch wurde, als er das Blut an ihrem Messer entdeckte. Er war nicht lange panisch, denn sie schob ihm die Klinge ins linke Auge. Beinahe eine Stunde verbrachte sie wie tot an der Leiche ihres Freundes, bis ihr altes Leben sie einholte. Abgekapselt, emotionslos, berechnend. Irgendwie musste Richard von ihr erfahren haben, und er hatte definitiv nicht nachgeforscht. Er hatte ihr oft genug gesagt, wie wichtig ihm Vertrauen war. Auch, wenn er sie wohl belogen hatte. Er hatte außerdem nicht die Möglichkeiten, nicht nur in ihrem Leben nachzuforschen, sondern auch die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen aus den kaum ausreichenden Indizien, die sie hinterlassen hatte. Die Polizei hatte nicht mal auf die Idee kommen können, sie zu verdächtigen. Wer also war dazu in der Lage, all diese Informationen zu bekommen? Ein einfacher Büroarbeiter? Wie wäre es stattdessen mit der drittreichsten Person Europas, zufälligerweise die Schwester besagten Mannes? Der Gedanke kam ihr unendlich logisch vor, weiter dachte sie einfach nicht. Annabell war schuld an diesem Desaster. Hatte sie ihr auch den Stick zukommen lassen? Irrsinnig, aber möglich. Ergo wahrscheinlich. Ergo betrachtete Hanna es als Tatsache. Zeit, der großen Schwester einen Besuch abzustatten. Letztes Kapitel: Blutiges Haar „Hier steh ich nun, ich armer Tor, und bin so klug als wie zuvor.“ Annabell lief von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, als sie Faust rezitierte: „Ich mochte diesen Spruch immer, weil er als weise erachtet wird, doch nur auf Narren zutreffen kann. Was sagst du dazu?“ Sie warf einen Blick auf Hanna, die ihr gefesselt zu Füßen lag. Es war leicht gewesen, sie zu überwältigen, als sie vor ihrer Haustür erschienen war. Annabell hatte sie mit einem Taser lahmgelegt und dann, aus einem Drang zur Dramatik heraus, in einen nahen Wald geschafft. Dort damit angegeben, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihre Brüder zu beseitigen, ohne auch nur einen Finger krumm zu machen. Auf Hannas Frage nach dem Warum hatte sie nur schulterzuckend erwidert, sie könnte behaupten, den Verstand verloren zu haben. Und jetzt rezitierte sie Faust. Hanna war geneigt, ihr zuzustimmen. „Möchtest du gar nicht wissen, was ich mit dieser Analyse aussagen will?“ „Ich weiß es.“, murmelte Hanna. Sie fühlte sich wach und antriebslos: „Ich frage mich eher, was das hier soll. Töte mich doch einfach. Dann ist das alles beendet.“ Annabell lächelte trocken: „So einfach ist das leider nicht, Süße. Man muss bedenken, wie die Sache aussieht: Eine nachweisbare Serienkillerin – Du – bringt den Mann um, mit dem sie eine Beziehung hatte. Man könnte dir dafür allgemeinen Männerhass andichten, schätze ich. Dann bringst du seinen Bruder um. Logische Schlussfolgerung, du willst offenbar die ganze Familie töten. Fehlt noch die Schwester. Keine leichte Aufgabe, immerhin ist eine Frau in meiner Position nicht einfach so irgendwo hin zu bestellen. Du hast mir eine SMS geschickt, in der du meinen Geschwistern noch Leben anlügst und mir drohst, sie zu foltern, wenn ich nicht in den Wald komme, einen Ort, den offenbar du ausgesucht hättest. Die Telefonprotokolle hab ich manipulieren lassen, ich kenne da einen ausgesprochen talentierten IT-Spezialisten. Ich fürchte nur, dass ich mit ihm schlafen muss, wenn das so weitergeht. Und nun, natürlich kam ich deiner Aufforderung nach, und als du im Wald auf mich losgingst, musste ich dich in Notwehr töten. Eine traurige Geschichte, dramatisch, tragisch. Vielleicht hätte ich Shakespeare zitieren sollen statt Faust.“ „Ich werde den Koller kriegen und vom Leder ziehen.“, zitierte Hanna instinktiv aus Romeo und Julia: „Du vergisst dabei eine Sache: Für Notwehr muss ich dich erst einmal angreifen.“ Sie hob die zusammengebundenen Hände: „Gefesselt wird das nichts.“ „Oh, ich weiß. Ich binde dich gleich los. Aber vorher wollte ich dir deine Situation erklären. Und komm nicht auf die Idee, abzuhauen. Egal was du tust, du bist inzwischen eine gesuchte Killerin. Du wirst gegen mich kämpfen und sterben, oder einfach so sterben… Mir egal.“ Sie zog ein Steakmesser aus ihrem Gürtel und schnitt die Fesseln an Hannas Händen los, um die Klinge danach auf dem Boden liegen zu lassen. Hanna griff wortlos danach und schnitt die Fesseln an ihren Füßen ebenso durch. Als sie aufstand, fielen ihr die ersten Regentropfen entgegen. Als sie auf Annabell zustürmte, fuhr der erste Blitz hinab. Der Schlag ins Gesicht, mit dem Annabell sie aufhielt, war vom Donner begleitet. Aber bei weitem nicht so stark wie erwartet. Richard hatte ihr erklärt, dass Annabell athletisch war, dass sie kämpfen konnte, dass sie stark war. Dieser Schlag war nicht stark. Weh tat er gewiss, aber zu wenig. Sie taumelte und dachte nach, während ihr das Wasser in die Augen zu laufen drohte. Wenn sie nicht richtig angriff, was sollte sie davon halten? Wollte Annabell ihr vielleicht gar nicht wirklich Schaden zufügen? Wollte sie gar verlieren und war nur zu stolz, es zuzugeben? Oder spielte sie bewusst auf Risiko um verletzt zu werden und ihre Geschichte der Notwehr zu untermauern? Hanna grinste und rammte die Klinge in einen nahen Baumstamm, um danach mit bloßen Händen auf Annabell loszustürmen. Sie schlug zu, wieder und wieder, jeder Treffer ein Donnerschlag in dem Gesicht der schönen Frau, die all das angestoßen hatte. Mit einem kraftvollen Tritt schickte sie Annabell zu Boden und japste nach Luft: „Wo du… doch so gerne… Shakespeare oder… Faust zitierst…“ Sie stöhnte und eilte torkelnd zurück zu der Klinge, die sie aus dem Holz riss: „Wie wäre es, wenn ich… wenn ich dich Lady Macbeth nenne? Die intrigante Teufelin, die jedes Unheil in der Geschichte des Macbeth erst erschuf.“ Annabell kicherte und spuckte Blut: „Richard meinte immer, du würdest so ungerne reden. Blöde Labertasche.“ Sie richtete sich auf und sah eine Klinge in Hannas Hand und eine rasche Bewegung der anderen. Dann ein dumpfer Schmerz auf ihrer Stirn, als etwas eintraf. Ein Stein? Wann zum Teufel hatte sie den aufgehoben? Annabell erkannte zum erste Mal, dass sie sich verschätzt hatte. Wie zum Henker war das möglich gewesen? Sie verschätzte sich nicht. Niemals! Ihr Blickfeld trübte sich rot und sie begann unweigerlich zu lächeln. Irgendwie poetisch, das Ganze. Irgendwie poetisch. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit